


Baby Honey

by harrylouisinlove (livvywrites)



Series: Dilly Boy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Larents, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, POV Child, Parent Harry, Parent Louis, baby honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvywrites/pseuds/harrylouisinlove
Summary: Oliver has a buncha names. It's great, because it means everyone loves him!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Dilly Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241909
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Baby Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute short drabble from the Dilly Boy 'verse. I haven't been feeling up for writing lately, but thought I'd post this shortie anyway. Title, of course, from Harry's unreleased _Baby Honey_.
> 
> Please be nice, and let me know what you think!

It’s very nice having two Daddies, Oliver thinks. They always say they love him very much, and Oliver loves them too. They kiss him and hug him, and bring him presents, even when it’s not his birthday! Daddies have a lot of names for Oliver. Maybe you do when you love each other, Oliver thinks, because Daddies have a lot of names for each other too, and even Ruby! Oliver knows Daddy’s name is Harry, and Papa’s name’s Louis, but he didn’t for a while, not when he was one and two and three. Daddies never ever call each other Harry or Louis, they only say _my love_ , _sweetheart_ , _darling_ , or _baby_ . Oliver thinks _baby_ is a silly name, Daddies are both grown ups, not babies! But Daddies are silly sometimes. Daddy loves that name though, Oliver knows, because Daddy always smiles special when Papa calls him that.

When Oliver was four, he thought Daddy’s name was H, because if Papa doesn’t call him nice names, he calls him H. It’s only one letter, so it’s not a real name, but Oliver didn’t know that when he was a baby. Daddy calls Papa Lou sometimes, which is almost Papa’s name, so it’s a nickname. Oliver has many nicknames, it’s nice to have many names!

*

Daddies call him Oliver when he’s being naughty, but he isn’t naughty very often, so that’s good. They also call him Oliver when they are around new people who don’t know them. It’s mostly grown ups who call him Oliver, so he thinks that’s his grown up name. He’s almost a grown up now anyway because he’s six years old. That’s way bigger than four or five. Oliver likes it when grown ups call him Oliver, makes him feel big. He’s way bigger than Ruby, and she can’t even say Oliver properly, because she’s only a baby. She says Ollie, and that’s okay because that’s what everyone else says too.

When Daddies are _super_ cross with him, though, they say Oliver Edward William Tomlinson, and then Oliver knows they mean serious business. Once, Oliver thought it would be fun to paint with Baby Ruby, so he brought his paints to her room. They sat on the floor making nice drawings for Daddies, when Baby Ruby first spilled red paint on the floor. It was only a little spot, and Oliver didn’t see it, so he didn’t call for Daddies. But then, Baby Ruby didn’t wanna paint on the paper anymore, so she started painting on the wall instead.

“No Ruby, that’s naughty!” Oliver said, getting up to make her stop. That’s when Papa came up to say dinner’s ready. He saw Baby Ruby painting yellow and green on her nice pink walls, but instead of telling _her_ off, he turned around and looked so disappointed in Oliver that Oliver started to cry.

“Oliver Edward William Tomlinson,” Papa said. “Care to explain what’s going on here?” Oliver shakes his head.  
  


“Wasn’t me, Papa,” he says, and tries to stop crying because he’s _not_ a baby anymore. “Was Ruby!” Papa raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t sound angry anymore.

“And why didn’t you come get me or Daddy when you saw what happened?”  
  


“I said stop it Ruby, but she didn’t listen, she never listens to me, even though I’m her big brother, and then you came before I could tell you. Be angry at Ruby, not me, she’s naughty. I’m just painting a picture, Papa.” Papa looked at the wall, then at Ruby in his arms, then at the wall again.  
  


“Well,” he sighed. “We’ll fix it after dinner.” Baby Ruby didn’t even have to sit on the naughty step, like Oliver has to, which wasn’t fair, but she didn’t get dessert either, so that’s pretty okay anyway.

*

The kids at school call him Ollie, because it’s easier. Oliver is a little long, and when Alice says it, it sounds funny, because she’s from Florida. That’s in America, Papa says, and it’s far away. Oliver has never been to America, but he really wants to go to Disney World. Daddies say they can maybe go when Ruby is bigger so it’s fun for everyone. Oliver hopes Ruby gets bigger fast.

Daddies call him Ollie too, mostly. When Oliver was a little baby, only three, he thought his name was Ollie! Silly, huh. That’s only because it’s what everyone called him, he couldn’t help it. His teachers call him Ollie, too, but sometimes Oliver as well when Ms. Danes comes to visit in class and he has to show her how good he is at spelling and counting. Ms. Danes is the head teacher, so everyone has to be on their best behaviour when she comes to the classroom. His teacher Mr. Logan sometimes calls him Mr. Tomlinson, and that makes him feel super important. He still likes Ollie best because that’s his normal name, even though it’s a nickname. Ruby doesn’t have a nickname, so it’s cool that they are different like that. 

A lot of Ollie’s friends have nicknames too, because he has two Casper in his class! At first, they just said Casper S, and Casper L, but that’s too long, Oliver thinks. They decided to call Casper S, Cappy instead, which worked way better. Oliver even has a friend called Coco because sometimes Collette is too long, also.

*

Dilly is Daddy’s name. It’s from the song Daddy sings every night. It’s nice to have a name that only Daddy knows, makes them special. It’s Daddy’s love name for Oliver, he knows. It’s kind of a silly name, but Daddy is pretty silly, so it makes sense. Daddy also calls him my love, darling, and baby, and a bunch of other names. He likes Dilly best though, because no one else ever calls him that, not even Papa. Oliver kind of thinks it’s how he calls Daddy, Daddy, and Papa, Papa. Daddy’s promised he’ll never ever call Baby Ruby, Dilly. It’s only Oliver’s name, Daddy says. It’s a nice song, and Nana sang it to Daddy too when he was little. Oliver wants to sing it when he’s a Daddy too. 

*

Papa doesn’t have a name for Oliver, not like Daddy does. But Oliver knows Papa loves him just the same. Everyone’s equally important in their family, Papa always says. Papa usually calls him _baby_ (even though he’s not _actually_ a baby), _love_ , _darling_ , and _sweetheart_ . It’s very nice names, and it means Papa loves him. Papa once said that he was the one who came up with the name Oliver for him. A lot of people already know what their baby is called when it is borned, but Daddy and Papa didn’t. They first thought they wanted Oliver to be called Samson, Arlo or Elliot, but then, Papa says, Daddies babysat uncle Ernest and auntie Doris and watched _Oliver & Company _ , and he just knew that’s what he wanted Oliver to be called. _Oliver & Company _is one of Oliver’s favourite films, so it suits him really good! 

*

Having many names is very nice. It means that you’re loved, and have many people that love you. Oliver likes that, likes that he knows so many people, and that they all love him. He’s a very nice boy. He doesn’t have a favourite name, because he loves all the people who call him his different names. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://livvywritesgay.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
